A Time of Truth
by Topanga Brinkley
Summary: A Girl recieves her first letter to Hogwarts and finds the truth out about her father.
1. Chapter One: In The Beginnning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning.  
  
Ok this will probably be really bad, but I am going to try. This is my first fan fiction ever so bare with me.  
  
================================================  
  
It was late after noon; Topanga was sitting in her family room watching a muggle TV. Her mum came in the room and looked at her daughter and sighed.  
  
"Is this all you can do. Sit in here and watch television?" Topanga's mum asked  
  
"Not like there is anything better to do."  
  
"School is starting in a week why don't we get school supplies."  
  
"No I am sick of school. It's terrible. No one likes me I have no friends."  
  
Topanga's mum sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Her daughter was helpless; she never wanted to do anything anymore. "Topanga will you go get the mail please." Her mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes sure whatever." Topanga said getting up from the couch and walking to the door to pick up the mail from the floor. She looked through the mail and there was a letter address to herself. Topanga took the letter and handed the rest of the mail to her mother.  
  
"What is that you have there?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just a letter I guess." Topanga walked back into the family and sat on the couch still looking at the letter. She flipped it around and stared at the Hogwarts Seal.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Topanga mumbled and began to open the letter slowly. Inside it was a letter and a supply list. She began to read the letter to herself. Dear Miss. Brinkley, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Topanga's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was it true; was she really a witch? Topanga stuffed the letter in her pocket and decided to bring it up to you mother at dinner.  
  
Later that day at dinner.  
  
Topanga looked at her mother. "Umm...mum?" Topanga began slowly."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well what's Hogwarts?" Topanga said curiously.  
  
Topanga's mother dropped her fork and stared at her daughter in dis-belief. She couldn't believe that her daughter just mentioned Hogwarts. "Hogwarts.it's a um school."  
  
"Yes I know that, but you see, I got an acceptance letter when I didn't even apply for this school."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Does this have something to do with Dad?" Topanga said looking a little upset. She hasn't known her father. He died before she was born. Her mother never wanted to talk about her father with her for some reason.  
  
"Sort of I suppose." Her mother said nervously.  
  
"Mum your going to have to tell me about Dad sooner or later so just tell me please! I am 11 years old I think I have a right to know."  
  
Topanga's mum sighed knowing she was right. "Ok. I will tell. You see, your father, was a well.wizard."  
  
"A WIZARD?! WHAT!"  
  
"Yes a wizard." She took a deep breath. "Well he died 4 days before you were born. He was killed trying to save someone from a Death Eater. Your father was a very brave man." Tears began to fill her eyes  
  
Topanga looked confused. "So wait if Dad is a wizard then you are a."  
  
"No I'm not. I am what they call a 'muggle' You my dear are then a Half Blood."  
  
"Muggle? Half Blood?" Topanga looked even more confused.  
  
"Yes a muggle is a non-magical person. A Half Blood is when someone's parents, like yourself, is half non-magical and witch."  
  
"Oh.is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No its not. So.would you like to attend Hogwarts then? Your father went there. I believe he was in a house called Gryffindor. "  
  
"Yes of course I would! I'm sure it's better then Muggle School!" Topanga got excided. She couldn't wait to get there.  
  
"Ok Then I shall take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies.  
  
Topanga groaned she hated buying school supplies. She glanced down at the list. A cauldron, a wand?! She thought to herself. What in the world! Perhaps school shopping this time would be fun. Topanga looked at her mum and nodded.  
  
"Ok we shall go tomorrow and spend the night in London. It's a good thing I know how to get there. You better get to bed you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
Topanga agreed and finished her dinner. "Good night Mum." Topanga said getting up and walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
She opened the door and walked inside. Placing the letter and the supply list on her nightstand, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Topanga looked up at the ceiling and soon enough drifted off to sleep waiting for the exciting new day to come. 


	2. Chapter Two: Discovering Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Discovering Diagon Alley  
  
Here we go again.  
  
Topanga woke up the next day. She still had her eyes closed and hit her alarm clock to her side. Still under the covers, she rolled over and groaned wanting to go back to sleep.  
  
Topanga's mother walked into the room opening the shades. "Good morning. Ready to go?"  
  
Topanga sat up in bed and looked at her mom. "It's 6 in the morning! All I want to see right now are the insides of my eyelids!" Topanga said lazily.  
  
"Oh come now. We have a long drive to London and a lot of shopping to do. Get up and get dressed." Topanga's mother walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Topanga watched her mom close the door and slowly got out of bed. She walked to her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She got dressed quickly and put on some socks and sneakers. She brushed her long brown hair and walked downstairs. Her mom was standing in the doorway with two suitcases in her hand and the car keys. "Already? I don't even get breakfast?"  
  
"We will eat when we get there right now her have to go." Her mother said grabbing her daughter's arm.  
  
Topanga had the letter and supply list in her hand and she walked over to the car while her mother locked the door. Her mother got into the driver's seat and started the car. Topanga put on her seat belt. And with that her mother backed out of the driveway and they drove to London.  
  
Topanga eventually fell asleep in the car and was woken up by her mother. "We are here." She said parking the car and getting out.  
  
They both got out of the car and her mother grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk. She locked the car and they walked for a couple of blocks. Topanga was still tired it was after all only 8 in the morning. She normally didn't wake up till around 10 am. They stopped in front of a mysterious pub. She had never seen it before in her life. Topanga peered at the sign above it.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?" Topanga said quietly.  
  
Her mother walked into the pub with Topanga following behind. She looked around. The room was dark and had dim light. A lot of people were of older age and were all talking among themselves.  
  
Her mother turned around and looked at her daughter. "Stay here."  
  
Topanga nodded and her mother walked over to the bartender. She watched her mother trying to decipher what her mother was doing.  
  
"Hello Tom." Mariana, Topanga's mother, said to the Bartender, Tom.  
  
"Ah! Mrs. Brinkley! How have you been? I haven't seen you in the longest time not since, well.sorry." Tom stated  
  
"It's ok Tom. I have been well. Anyway, my daughter Topanga was accepted to Hogwarts and I was wondering if you can get us into Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh yes. Sure no problem." Tom waved over to Topanga.  
  
Topanga looked at the man she had never seen before. She perked a brown and pointed to herself. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you." Tom called.  
  
"Come over here Topanga." Mariana called.  
  
Topanga slowly walked over to her mother and looked up at Tom behind the counter. "Erm.Hello?" Topanga said looking at Tom.  
  
"Hello my deary. I am Tom. I own the pub. I hear that you have been accepted to Hogwarts and need to get to Diagon Alley is that right?"  
  
"Yes it is, are you going to be helping me." Topanga asked.  
  
"Yes I am lets get you into the Alley. Shall we?" Tom motioned towards the back door.  
  
Topanga, Mariana, and Tom walked out to the back. Topanga looked at the brick wall.  
  
"What's the point of being back here? There is nothing here, but a brick wall."  
  
"Ah yes that's what it appears to be, but wait." Tom steps up to the wall pulling a wand out of his cloak. He taps a sequence of a pattern on the brick wall.  
  
Topanga watches in amazement with her mother standing behind her. The bricks on the wall began to move and make some sort of passageway. Topanga's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
Past the wall was a bunch of witches and wizards walking about with books and such in their hands. It was very loud due to all the talking. Tom looked at Mariana.  
  
"Well your all set I guess?" Tom asked  
  
"Yes thank you so much Tom, good to see you again." Mariana said hugging Tom.  
  
"Yes very good to see you to. Owl me sometime."  
  
"Perhaps I will. I should be going now. A lot of things to get done, I will try to stop back later, good bye!" Mariana said walking through the passageway.  
  
"Yes of course now good bye!" Tom waved as the wall closed behind Mariana and Topanga.  
  
"Mum where are we." Topanga asked.  
  
"Diagon Alley." Mariana said starting to walk towards a crooked building.  
  
"Where are we going," Topanga asked looking at the crooked building her and her mother were walking towards.  
  
"Gringrotts." Mariana stated.  
  
"Gringrotts?"  
  
"It's a wizarding bank. We need to take out some money so we can buy your school supplies. You see muggle money is not the same as pounds. It is very different. Come now we must make time," Mariana said starting to walk faster.  
  
"Ok mum." Topanga said running after her.  
  
This will be continued in Chapter Three. 


	3. Chapter Three: Inside Gringrotts

Chapter Three: Inside Gringrotts  
  
Topanga and her mother finally reached the door of Gringrotts. Topanga looked up at how tall the building was feeling a hint of intimidation. She turned around to her mother. "Mum do we have to go in here."  
  
"Yes we do don't be scared come on." Mariana said grabbing her daughter's hand opening the door and walking inside.  
  
Topanga looked around, all the funny looking people; she had never seen anything like it. Topanga leaned closer to her mum. "Mum what are these things?" Topanga said lowering her voice.  
  
"They are Goblins. Not the friendliest of creatures, but smart. Best to stay close to me." Mariana stated coming up to a table with a Goblin at the Desk.  
  
Topanga nodded and looked up at the old Goblin. He had white hair, glasses, and a big nose. Topanga looked down at the floor.  
  
"I would like to make a withdrawal please." Mariana said talking to the Goblin.  
  
"Ah yes. Do you have your key?" The Goblin answered.  
  
"Yes one moment." Mariana began to dig in her bag and pulled out an old silver key. "There we are." She said placing the key on the desk in front of the Goblin.  
  
"Very well." The Goblin got up and walked over to another Goblin waiting by the back door. He whispered something to him and handed him the key. "Fellow him please. He will take you to your vault."  
  
"Thank you." Mariana said grabbing Topanga's arm and walking off towards the direction of the Goblin with her key.  
  
After a little walk they reached what seemed to look like a mine car only more advanced. "Step inside please." The Goblin said pointing at the car.  
  
Mariana and Topanga stepped into the Mine Car and sat down in a chair. The Goblin got in the front of the Mine Car and the car began to mover.  
  
Topanga looked around herself. She had never seen a bank like it before. There were so many faults and so many Goblins. After a long, but fun ride, Topanga and Mariana reached their vault.  
  
"Vault 217." The Goblin said getting out of the Mine Car helping Topanga and Mariana out.  
  
"Thank you." Topanga said standing up quickly besides the vault.  
  
Mariana nodded at the Goblin. The Goblin then walked over to the giant metal door and placed the key in it. He turned the key and the door opened slowly.  
  
Topanga's eyes widen at seeing all the money that was in there. It was much different from pounds and a lot heavier. Mariana stepped into the vault and Topanga followed after her. Mariana took a tiny bag and filled it with what she thought would last them there and her year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ok I will hold on to this until you get on the train."  
  
Topanga nodded and followed her mother bank into the Mine Car. Topanga stepped back in to and they both took a seat. The Goblin stepped back in the car and the car started to move back towards where they first came from. The mine car came to a stop and Mariana got out thanking the Goblin. She grabbed Topanga's hand helping her out and they walked through the door and out of Gringrotts.  
  
Mariana turned to Topanga. "Well that was fun wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes actually it was, kind of." Topanga said following her mother.  
  
"Ok well let's get on to buying your school supplies." Mariana said taking the list from Topanga's hand and glancing down at it. She nodded and started to walk off in a different direction. 


	4. Chapter Four: Searching Diagon Alley

Chapter Four: Searching Through Diagon Alley  
  
Ok lets get this story moving.It will get better I promise.when they get on the train. So stay with me. L  
  
Topanga looked around at all the shops. The people there were dressed oddly. Here she was in jeans and a T-shirt and people were wearing cloaks and all. She had never seen such odd clothes in her life.  
  
Mariana and Topanga stop in front of a weird looking shop. Topanga looked up at the sign that was swinging from the wind. Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
Mariana opened the door to the store and Topanga walked in. Mariana turned to her daughter. "I am going to go get your cauldron and we will meet in Flourish and Blotts ok. It's the store right over there." Mariana points to a bookshop and Topanga nods.  
  
"Ok Mum."  
  
"See you later." Mariana walked out and disappears in the crowd.  
  
Topanga closes the door behind her. It was a dark room and only very dim light. The store was rather quite with no one seeming to be there. "Um.Hello?" Topanga called out. "Is anyone here?"  
  
Soon enough a man of old age comes from the side. "Oh hello there. You need a wand I am guess?"  
  
"Umm. Yes Sir. I am in need of one." Topanga says.  
  
"Well you have come to the right place. I am Mr. Ollivander. Now what might your name be?" Mr. Ollivander asked questioningly.  
  
"I'm.ugh. Topanga, Topanga Brinkley." Topanga said nervously.  
  
"Brinkley! Ahh your father was a great man."  
  
"My father? How do you know about him?" Topanga asked.  
  
"He came here to get his first wand as well. It was all over the Daily Prophet about what happened to him. But that story is something I shall not speak about. All I can say is You-Know-Who and his fellow Death Eaters were the ones he fought against. All to save a woman, he was a brave man." Mr. Ollivander said skimming through all the selves of wands.  
  
Topanga nodded. She wasn't upset about her father, she couldn't be. She didn't know much about him besides that fact that he was a wizard and worked for The Ministry of Magic.  
  
Mr. Ollivander took a wand from one of the selves. It was rather dusty. He dusts of the box and places it on the counter. He opens the dusty old box and takes out a wand. He handed Topanga the wand. Topanga took the wand in her hand and looked at Mr. Ollivander,  
  
"Well give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander stated.  
  
Topanga shook her head and flicked the wand at one of the shelves. The wand backfires and the entire shelf of wands fall to the floor. Topanga places the wand back on the counter blushing. "Um.sorry about that." Topanga looked down at the ground.  
  
"Ah. No worries." Mr. Ollivander goes back to the shelves and takes another box with a wand in it.  
  
He walks back and places the box on the counter. Mr. Ollivander takes out the wand and hands it to Topanga. "6 5/8 inches, Yew, with a core of Phoenix Feather.  
  
Topanga shrugged having no idea what the point of telling her that was and took the wand from Mr. Ollivander. This time when she waved it a cloud of smoke appeared around her. Mr. Ollivander nodded.  
  
"Very well." Mr. Ollivander stated. "That will be twelve galleons."  
  
"Galleons? Oh." Topanga blushed feeling stupid. She handed him the little bag of money her mother gave her to buy her wand. "Which one are galleons?"  
  
"Galleons are these." He picks up one and shows it to her. It was the largest coin there.  
  
Topanga thanked him and counted out twelve galleons.  
  
"Thank you again Miss. Brinkley." Mr. Ollivander waved as Topanga walked out of the store.  
  
Topanga looked back at the shop one last time and started to walk to Flourish and Blotts. People stared at her and mumbled some things about her. She said to herself 'They are probably staring at me because of my clothes.' Topanga sighed and ran the rest of the way to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Once there, Mariana was already waiting with her school books in her hand. In the other hand was a brown package, which must have been her cauldron.  
  
"You get your wand?" Mariana asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Topanga said holding up the wand to her mum.  
  
"Great. Let's get your robes then we will find a place to stay and have dinner ok?"  
  
"Ok." Topanga said following her mum out of the store.  
  
Topanga looked around at all the other shops she saw one that especially brought her interest. "Wait Mum I want to see what this is." Topanga said grabbing her shirt.  
  
"Ok." Mariana said following Topanga.  
  
Topanga stopped in front of a store. In the window was a broom and some sort of uniforms. She looked up at the sign and read Quality Quidditch Supplies. Topanga turned to her mother. "Mum, what's Quidditch?"  
  
A child standing next to her and stared at her in disbelief. "What's Quidditch?! Only the greatest Wizarding sport of all time!"  
  
Topanga flushed red. She felt so dumb. She read the writing on the broom handle. Nimbus 2000. She sighed and Mariana tapped Topanga on the shoulder.  
  
"Come now it's getting late. We have to eat dinner yet and you have to go to bed early so you can catch that train."  
  
Topanga nodded and followed her Mum into the last store they had to go to. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They stepped into the store and was greeted by Madam Malkin.  
  
"Hello, is there anything I can do for you?" Madam Malkin asked.  
  
"Yes my daughter Topanga is in need of school robes. She is to be attending Hogwarts this year." Mariana stated  
  
"Oh yes." Madam Malkin said taking Topanga's hand. "Step up here please and we will get you measured for you robes."  
  
Topanga stepped up on the circular platform and watched Madam Malkin. Madam Malkin took out a wand and a piece of parchment and a quill. She started to write some things on the paper as she measured Topanga. "One moment." Madam Malkin said walking to the back room.  
  
Madam Malkin came out of the back with a package in her hand. "Here you are." She said handing the package to Topanga.  
  
Mariana thanked her. "How much?"  
  
"Three Galleons."  
  
Mariana handed Madam Malkin the three galleons and walked out of the store with Topanga.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Back to The Leaky Cauldron. We will be spending the night there."  
  
"Oh ok." Topanga said walking with her mother back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
There, Tom greeted them again.  
  
"Hello again Mariana and Topanga."  
Continued in Chapter Five. I will write it soon don't worry. *Laughs* 


	5. Chapter Five: The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter Five: The Leaky Cauldron  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Tom. I was wondering if you could put us up for the night?" Mariana asked.  
  
"Sure that wouldn't be a problem. Follow me and I will show you to your room so you can put down all this stuff you have. Here let me help." Tom said taking a couple of packages from Mariana's hands.  
  
They walked up to the second floor and Tom opened the door. He placed the packages on one of the beds and turned to Mariana before leaving. Dinner is in 20 minutes if you wanted to know."  
  
"Thanks Tom. We will be down in 20 minutes then." Mariana said placing the rest of the packages on the bed.  
  
Topanga moved the trunk she had purchased to the end of her bed and started to put her new school things inside.  
  
"Are you excided? To be going to Hogwarts that is?" Mariana asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes very I can't wait till tomorrow. Hopefully I will make friends in this school and I won't be such an outcast."  
  
"Don't worry I know you won't be an outcast." Mariana smiled at Topanga and looked at her watch. "We better be getting down to dinner."  
  
Topanga and Mariana walked downstairs and took a seat at one of the tables in the back. They were the only ones there. Tom brought them some food.  
  
"Enjoy." Tom said.  
  
"Thanks again Tom."  
  
"Anytime." Tom smiled and walked back.  
  
Topanga started to pick at her food thinking about what Mr. Ollivander had said to her earlier. "Mum?" Topanga said.  
  
"Yes Topanga?"  
  
"Well I was wondering and all.since everyone else knows.will you tell me what happened to father. Mr. Ollivander said that he was a great man and all and I couldn't say anything because I don't know anything about him or what he did. Mum your going to have to tell me sooner or later. I am 11 years old, I think I can handle the truth."  
  
Mariana nodded in agreement with her. "Ok.well you see I met your father in a Muggle Shop. He was getting some things and I accidentally bumped into him. And yes we got married after awhile. All that stuff is not important. Your father was working for the Ministry of Magic and there was news that He Who Must Not Be Named and his fellow Death Eaters have captured a couple of muggles and they were going to kill them." Mariana took a deep breath. "Of those people, I was one of them. Once your father heard he rushed out my rescue with many other people from the Ministry of Magic. When they all arrived there was a lot of fighting and things going on. It wasn't normal fighting actually a magical fight. Somewhat of a duel. Of course Volde.erm.You Know Who was about to kill me. Your father jumped in front of the spell. He was murdered and I was saved. They all left and the Ministry helped me up. I burst into tears not understanding what had just happened. So your father was killed and I lived. He risked his life for me." Tears started to stream from Mariana's eyes.  
  
Topanga sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. She wanted to cry. She now understood why her mother was always so upset. "It's ok Mum you still have me." Topanga hugged Mariana.  
  
Mariana smiled hugging her back. "Well.let's just finish eating ok. You have and exciting day ahead of you tomorrow. You should enjoy yourself."  
  
Mariana and Topanga went back to eating their meal. They stayed in silence not talking about anything.  
  
Once they finished, Topanga and Mariana walked upstairs and crawled into bed. Mariana fell asleep easily, but Topanga lie in bed thinking about her father and her mother, about tomorrow and about her new school. Eventually she fell asleep and she dreamt of many things that night. 


	6. Chapter Six: Where's Platform Nine and T...

Chapter Six: Where's Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?  
  
Sorry I should have added this earlier.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, or Scholastic. The names and all belong to J.K. Rowling and are copyrighted.  
  
************************  
  
Topanga woke up the next day to her mother shaking her. "Topanga get up we have to go."  
  
Topanga jumped up out of bed. She was so excited. She quickly changed into a black skirt and a red shirt. She grabbed her trunk and walked downstairs to meet her mother.  
  
Mariana turned to Topanga. "Here I got you this, while you were sleeping." Mariana pointed to a cage behind her. Inside was an owl; it was a white owl with blue eyes.  
  
Topanga's eyes filled with excitement. "Thank you so much Mum!" She hugged her. "I love it and I know just the name for him. I am going to name him Milo." Topanga smiled.  
  
"Great. Now we better get going so you don't miss your train." With that they packed all the stuff in their car and drove to the Train Station.  
  
It was loud inside. Many people were walking around and running here and there. The place was filled with from the trains and was very packed.  
  
"We have to find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters" Mariana called over the noise.  
  
"But Mum, there is no platform Nine and Three-Quarters." Topanga said.  
  
"Ah you didn't read that letter carefully enough did you?" Mariana laughed.  
  
She stopped between platforms nine and ten pulling the letter from her pocket. "It says you have to run into a barrier between platforms nine and ten."  
  
Topanga looked at her mother like she was crazy. Until she turned around and saw a boy that looked equally confused as she did. Only he was all- alone. He had an owl just like hers. It was a snowy owl. She smiled at the boy, knowing that he must be looking for the same place that she is. She approached him while her mother tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"Erm. Hello. I'm Topanga. You wouldn't by any chance be looking for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters would you?"  
  
"Hello Topanga. Actually yes I am. I don't understand. You see I was with my friend Hagrid and He just seemed to have disappeared. I don't know how to get to the platform. Oh sorry, I am Harry by the way."  
  
Topanga smiled. "Nice to meet you Harry. Well didn't it say in your letter how to get there?"  
  
"No it didn't. I never got to read the whole letter. It's a long story." Harry said looking around. He spotted an odd looking family.  
  
They seemed to be about five children and one mother. They all had red hair. He pointed this out and Topanga turned around also staring at the family. She over heard the mother talking. "Every year this place is packed with muggles."  
  
At hearing the word muggles, Mariana turned around. "Umm.excuse. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to platform nine and three-quarters would you?" Mariana asked the woman with the bright red hair.  
  
"Yes actually. It is quite easy. All you have to do is run right into the barrier. Show them Percy won't you dear." The woman said.  
  
Percy took his trolley and ran at the wall, once he reached the wall the wall looked as if it turned to liquid and Percy disappeared into the wall.  
  
"I'm Molly Weasley by the way. And this is Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginny." She said pointing to her children.  
  
Mariana smiled. "I'm Mariana Brinkley and this is." Mariana turned around not seeing Topanga. "Topanga where are you."  
  
"I'm over here Mum." Topanga called grabbing Harry and taking him with her.  
  
"Oh ok. This is my daughter Topanga and her er.friend?"  
  
"Oh this is Harry." Topanga answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Brinkley and Mrs. Weasley. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry stated  
  
"Harry Potter!" Molly coughed. Fred and George looked at the boy. They couldn't believe it. Ginny started to blush and Ron smiled.  
  
Topanga looked at the family. "Umm.What's wrong with you guys."  
  
"Its great to meet you Harry." Fred and George said.  
  
Topanga looked at everyone confused. She had no idea how everyone knew him.  
  
Mariana looked at her watch. "Molly we best be getting the rest of the children through the train is about to leave."  
  
"Oh yes." Molly answered. "Ok now the rest of you. Fred you next."  
  
"I'm not Fred he is." Fred said.  
  
"Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother." George stated.  
  
"Ugh.sorry George."  
  
"Only joking I am Fred." Fred said running into the barrier with George following after him.  
  
Topanga laughed at the twin's antics. Ron followed after the twins, and then Harry and Topanga went through the barrier. Later Ginny, Molly, and Mariana followed them.  
  
Topanga looked at the huge train that said Hogwarts Express on it. She smiled with excitement. She turned to Harry. "You excided Harry?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yes very this definitely beats having to stay with Dudley."  
  
"Dudley?" Topanga questioned.  
  
"Yes my cousin. I will tell you another time."  
  
"Ok then." Topanga smiled and their trunks disappeared into the train. Mariana and Molly kissed and hugged their children good bye. And they all boarded the train. Ginny stood next to Molly and Mariana stood with them. They waved as the train left the station.  
  
Topanga waved back and her and Harry went to find a compartment to sit in. 


End file.
